My Konstantine
by Chelsiidagger
Summary: The littlest things can shake a person, make them reexamine their whole lives. For Hermione it was the lyrics to a song she barely got. Now she's traveling the world to find herself, but instead of herself...she finds him. Post Hogwarts, Viktor/Hermione


Disclaimer: I dont own Something Corporate's song Konstantine or Harry Potter.

.

...  
As the brightest witch of her age Hermione Granger could remember thousands of dates and occasions. Including the day she realized that she hated her life.

It was September 20th, 2000, the morning after her 21st birthday. It was 9:30 am and she was laying naked in her bed, next to the warm body of her fiancé of three and a half months, Ronald Weasley.

The bedroom at their flat smelled of harsh alcohol and sweat, her dress and heels on the ground next to the bed. Her alarm had gone off only two seconds ago, playing a heart wrenching song she'd never heard before.

"I can't imagine all the people that you know,  
And the places that you go  
When the lights are turned down low.  
And I don't understand  
All the things you've seen  
But I'm slipping in between  
You and your big... dreams.  
It's always you and my big dreams.

And you tell me,  
That it's over.  
Wake up lying in a patch of four leaf clover.  
And you're restless  
And I'm naked.  
You've got to get out,  
You can't stand to see me shaking.  
No, could you let me go?  
I didn't think so...

And you don't want to be here in the future,  
So you say  
The present's just a pleasant  
Interruption to the past.  
And you don't want to look much closer,  
'Cause you're afraid to find out all the hope  
That you had sent into the sky by now had... crashed.  
And it did because of me.

And then you bring me home,  
Afraid to find out that you're alone, no  
And I'm sleeping in your living room  
But we don't have much room...  
To live.

And I had these dreams in them I learn to play guitar  
Maybe cross the country  
Become a rockstar  
And there was hope in me  
That I could take you there  
But dammit you're so young.  
Well I don't think I care,  
And if I hurt you then I'm sorry  
Please don't think that this was easy.

And then you bring me home  
'Cause we both know what its like to be alone, no.  
And I'm dreaming in your living room,  
But we don't have much room...  
To live.

Konstantine is walking down the stairs,  
Doesn't she look good,  
Standing in her underwear?  
And I was thinking, what I was thinking, you know.  
But weve been drinking  
And it doesn't get me anywhere.

My Konstantine came walking down the stairs,  
And all that I could do  
Was touch her long, blond hair.  
And I been thinking, that it hurts me think,  
That these nights when weve been drinking,  
No they never got us...anywhere. No.

This is because I can spell confusion with a K,  
It's hard to like it.  
It's to dying in another's arms  
And why I had to try it  
It's to Jimmy Eat World  
And those nights in my car  
But this time I'm alone, and I don't see those stars  
I'm not your star?  
Isn't that what you said  
What you thought this song meant  
You thought this song meant

And if this is what it takes  
Just to lie in my mistakes  
And live with what I did to you  
And all the hell I put you through  
I always catch the clock it's 11:11  
And now you want to talk  
It's not hard to dream  
You'll always be my Konstantine

They'll never hurt you like I do  
No, They'll never hurt you like I do  
No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No

This is to a girl who got into my head  
With all these pretty things she did  
Hey Baby, You know that you keep me up in bed  
It's to a girl who got into my head  
With all the fucked up things I did  
Hey maybe baby, you could keep me up in bed  
My Konstantine

Spin around me like a dream  
We played out on this movie screen  
And I said,  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you

God, I miss you

And then you bring me home  
And we'll go to sleep but this time not alone, no no,  
And you'll kiss me in your living room, oh  
And you see, no, that I've been missing in my Living room  
Cause this is what I miss, what I miss  
We don't have much room  
I said, does anybody need that room?  
Because we all need a little more room  
To liv-"

"Bloody Hell, 'Mione, can't you hear that thing blasting away?" Ron muttered, hung over as he smacked at her muggle alarm clock, searching for the snooze button.

His hand found it and he wrapped his freckled arm around her bare waist, snuggling against her body as he went back to sleep.

Hermione stayed awake though, her face buried in the pillow, sobbing silently over the fact that she was living a life that she hated, crying over a song that she didn't even understand...

.

...

An: I should be working on my other fic, but I'm not. I just, love this idea. Its been in my head for awhile.

Love,  
Chelsii.


End file.
